borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Best weapon?
Media:Example.ogg ::unlike how the title sounds this page is for your favorite weapon, not the best, not the most powerful/quick etc weapon, just your personal favorite weapon that you use, idk if this page exists already but im throwing it out there anyway, i like the volcano sniper's and the hellfire smg's the most due to the massive damage and guaranteed fire, sweet combo, i also like the penetrater sniper's, a sweet combo of damage, elemental damage, firing rate, and the sniper's general all around awesomeness.Toolazytomakeaaccount 06:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Right now my favorite weapons are the S&S Orion and the Torgue Cobra (been playing mordecai lately) BTW: The two weapons you mentioned are widely considered the best weapons in the game :) --Doctorgray 04:06, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::For top weapons there's also the Pestilent Defiler. For fun I like mashers with high fire rates & quick reload. It's takes effort to miss and who cares if you do. I get on a roll and long range guys I should really be sniping I just mash with all chambers. --Raisins 20:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- my pestilent crux, my 980 damage bloody revolver and my fearsome volcano--Jaguarman134 10:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) i love burning people too, the acid is cool too, but you got to love any gun that hits ppl with a kick back that make things happen like the enemies dead body being melded into a hut or makes them hang from a ceiling. Wylde bil 17:19, December 19, 2009 (UTC) As a PC player, my faovurite wapon is the S&S Draco. OMGWTFBBQHAX 17:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::i wish for smg's they would've done something similar like the hellfire smg but for all elements, a give sick smg, a shock smg, an explosive smg, and do the same for each weapon, seems unfair that chimera is limited to a pistol does it not? also just a note, day 6 of farming in new haven with my mordecai using a scavenger mod...no cyclops sniper rifle in sight.....ugh...i just got the achievement for opening 5000 crates, and still nothing! augh!!!!Toolazytomakeaaccount 17:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) i have just over of 9 days of play time on my mord character and i just got 1 of every weapon so hope you have better luck then me Wylde bil 18:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) It really depends on the character but I find Hellfires to be really great guns when using Lilith, and the Thantos Machine pistol and Liquid Snipers to be really effective on Mordecai. MK001 20:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- I play a level 50 siren, and I have to say, my favorite weapon is my 153x4 Steel Anarchy, this weapon obliterates EVERYTHING. Even guardians can't stand up to this thing at close range, and if things get to hot for me, just phase walk and head out/heal up. --ZylotheWolfbane 22:23, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- ::my mordecai just hit lvl 50, and i have to say i like the penetrater since its a automatic snipe, mows through ammo though, and my maliwan volcano is pretty good right now, sometimes i use other weapons but those 2 pwn with this build http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Mordecai_Sniper/Revolver_Build, its my current build im running.Toolazytomakeaaccount 22:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) --- my lvl 49 Brick just got a peles volcano that can kill lvl 50 enemys with 1 hit ko. i even use it for close combat --- Favorite SMG: Hellfire and Double Anarchies are kind of fun, but take away a lot of the challenge. My favorite is a Purple Malevolent Stinger. Around 160 damage with 16 RoF, good scope, and amazing recoil deduction. I love dropping crosshairs on Crimson Lance helmets and seeing a dozen critical hits pop up as I burst away. Favorite Revolver: Toss up between my scoped Savage Equalizer (Masher attachment) or my scoped Pestilent Defiler. Both beautiful guns for popping noggings. Haven't found a Sniper Rifle, Combat Rifle, Shotgun, or Launcher that I really 'connect' with yet although I'm sort of enjoying the Orion. Kind of want a Cyclops.--Ocdscale 04:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Calebblinds 13:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Im a lvl 50 rifleman and my favourite guns gotta be my lvl 42 violent bruiser, its a green and no elemental effects but 193 base damage, 8.1 rof and 82.7 accuracy lets u put the hurt on anything,: my lvl 41 purple terrible matador, damage 270 x 12, 30.7 accuracy, 1.3 rof, and a 2.7 scope,: my lvl 40 nidhogg rpg, a rocket to the face does a good chunk of damage to anything and the death from above effect turns it into a mobile artillery gun capable of smashing anythin behind cover, and my lvl 38 hard volcano, i have better snipers but the fire effect of the volcano makes any battle a lot easier after u start off by sinking a few volcano rounds into a group of enemies. These are all guns from my second playthrough, and they still cut through lvl 50 enemies easily, hopefully ill find some even better guns in 2.5 :D Currently my favourite weapons are four Law revolvers, one of each element (all Maliwan) and x3. They are all scoped, minimum of 2.4x, and minimum of 1.3 speed. They vary in damage between 163 and 420. The acid one is level 19, and it's the lowest damage, however with my skills (Mordecai) I can fire that revolver as fast as I can click the mouse, and reloading is damn near instantaneous. I'm working on a set of Justice revolvers, still looking for an explosive one. Pdboddy 13:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- my favorite guns, before my dam file currupted,was a 217x7 revolver with 80 something accuracy, the eridian thunderstorm with 260?x9 damage, and a surkov, sorry if mispelled, that did around 700 but had a 1.5? fire rate along with all the weapon, class, and player mods that increase the fire rate even further, that surkov was beast. My Best and Favorite would probably have to be my Pestilent Defiler, And Vitriolic Crux (Shotgun) Since both are corrosive i use the Fearsome Volcano and the SV3 Violent Savior (A great SMG with Ammo Regeneration) when dealing with corrosive enemies. Such as Zombies or Spitter Skags. Ect, I would like to get a Maliwan Hellfire but i can not find one.--ADHD-Panda 21:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Never mind I found a Maliwan Hellfire :D--ADHD-Panda 22:33, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ I prefer a Torgue Cobra with precision barrel (97.1 accuracy) as a sniper rifle, a devastating weapon and, in contrast to the Volcano, it doesn't leave a smoke cloud in your sights. In addition, I treasure my Atlas machine gun, a Glorious Ogre with a 12.5 fire rate and insane damage potential due to lots of explosions in addition to full fledged MG output. Another favorite is my Dahl Desert Anaconda w/ masher accessoire, a fast firing and very lethal revolver. ---- I prefer my Incendiary Undertaker over everything else in my legit inventory. I pretty much pwn everything that isnt Knoxx, Craw or those goddamned Pyros with it. LauncherSirenFTW!!! Sarkhan666 12:50, December 3, 2010 (UTC)